Aggressor Squadron: Shadow of the Yhuuzhan Vong
by Demon Lord Piccolo
Summary: This fic is about a fighter squadron Corran Horn assembles to fight the Yhuuzhan Vong. There may be a few problems of continuity between this story and the actual NJO, but they aren't major. I hope you enjoy!


Dramatis Personae

Aggressor Squadron

Corran Horn: Human male from Correllia: Jedi Knight

Challe Monelle': Human male from Fondor

Keptar Koolar: Human male from Coruscant

Elrhone Kuvok': Human male from Coruscant

Huos Froer: Human male from Bakura

Wheecher Rekko": Rodian male from Rodia

Killit Vamar: Quarren male from Mon Calamari

Amria Korchette': Human female from Thyferra

Jolloca Torboth: Wookie male from Kashyyk

Nestee Jordo: Nemoidian male from Nemoidia

Chip Loft: Human male from Tattoine

Prologue

The Yhuuzhan Vong came out of nowhere.With no warning, they struck three planets, reigning terror and destruction upon them.They continued to invade, each light year bringing them closer to their primary target- Coruscant, the capital of the New Republic.The aliens from another galaxy have come to defeat the New Republic and make themselves the rulers of the galaxy far, far away.

In response to the ruthless attack, Corran Horn, former pilot with the legendary Rogue Squadron, has created a fighter unit to take the war to the Yhuuzhan Vong.This squadron- called Aggressor Squadron- is constantly on the front line, valiantly standing steadfastly against the torrent that is the Yhhuzan Vong.

In the latest battle the squadron has faced, it suffered the loss of two members.Now, with many pilots temporarily called off for various matters, Aggressor Squadron is even more vulnerable than usual…

Star Wars: Shadow of the Yhuuzhan Vong

By Jeffrey Paul Kopko  
  


Pulling back fiercely on the control stick, Huos Froer barely dodged the incoming Yhuuzhan Vong torpedo.Without hesitation, he continued the roll he had his X-Wing performing, knowing the torpedo would soon be back to claim his ship and his life.

"I could use a little help here," Huos said over the comm.He and Aggressor Squadron had responded to a distress call from the Agamarian trading vessel _Starbright_, but had been intercepted by Yhuuzhan Vong forces before they could reach the merchant ship to help them.

"I've lost all communications with the _Starbright_," Elrhone Kuvok', Huos's wing mate, said over the comm.After a moment of silence, Elrhone asked if Huos needed help.

"Actually, yes, I do," Huos said sarcastically.

"I'll be right there."

Huos and Elrhone were one of the few members of the squadron that still contained proton torpedoes in their starfighters.Huos wondered how they were going to get out of the situation alive.

The missile continued to come closer and closer to Huos's X-Wing.However, before it connected, another missile intercepted and destroyed it, sending harmless particles of shrapnel toward Huos's X-Wing, disintegrating in its shields.

Huos looked at his radar screen.Two more Aggressors had just gone EV.Now it was just him, Elrhone, and Captain Corran Horn, the squadron leader.

They could hardly be considered a squadron.Two members had yet to arrive.Two had been killed in combat.Challe Monelle, the squadron's Executive Officer, and Nech Nevak, in mourning for his recently killed brother, were both on temporary leave.Aggressor Squadron was having a very bad day.

Huos held his hand on the controls, and with a sigh, sent his last missile streaking away at a coralskipper, connecting, and obliterating it forever.

"That was my last missile," Huos reported.

"Congratulations," Elrhone said. "You managed to keep your missiles the longest."

A wave of despair washed over Huos.There was almost no way they could survive their situation.With more than twenty coralskippers (Yhuuzhan Vong fighters) bearing down on them, and their command ship not far off in the distance, the New Republic forces were as good as dead.It would take a miracle to save them.

"Look!" Elrhone cried joyfully.Huos concluded that his wing mate must have been going insane, perhaps having a near-death experience.What good could have been going on?However, Huos looked and saw what Elrhone was so joyous about.It was a Mon Calamari Cruiser!They at least had a chance.

"Huos, Elrhone, listen closely," ordered Corran. "Don't fly to the Mon Cal cruiser just yet. It's too far away anyways. Protect the escape pods until they are towed in. Got it?"

Both men responded with "Yes sir."They were renewed, having regained a new sense of optimism at the sudden appearance of reinforcements.They defended the escape pods fiercely, determined to make sure everybody survived that day.

The Mon Calamari cruiser was almost in towing range.Elrhone was having trouble with two coralskippers, and the escape pod housing Chip Loft had to be temporarily left unguarded.Huos noticed this opening only a second after a nearby coralskipper noticed it.Huos wanted to save Chip, but in doing so, he would have left a clear line sight of two other pods to the Yhuuzhan Vong.

"Elrhone!"But it was too late.The coralskipper fired its laser's, cutting through the pod and opening it to outer space.Small explosions jutted out from the pod, which was only five feet in circumference.The pod then broke into pieces, sending the young pilot inside into the extreme conditions of the vacuum of space.

Immediately the Mon Calamari cruiser sent out a shuttle.They retrieved him, after the Yhuuzhan Vong had been driven off, but Huos was not sure if Chip would survive.

"I-I", was all Elrhone could stammer before solemnly landing in the fighter bay of the New Republic cruiser.

Huos could hardly stand it.They had been waiting for almost five hours in the front room of the medical deck, and there was still no word on Chip's condition.Elrhone was there, though not talking much.

Huos walked over to his wing-mate and sat down next to him. "So what do you think?" he asked.

Elrhone hesitated before giving his reply. "I killed him," he said.

Huos was shocked to hear the response.Elrhone was the most practical member of the squadron.He wouldn't be the one to come to such an abrupt conclusion.

"We don't even know if he even is dead," Huos reassured Elrhone. "And you aren't responsible for what happened. Had you stayed there first you would have gotten vaped, and so would have Chip. You did everything you could."

Suddenly the door to the emergency room slid open, and a tall, weary doctor came out, his thick black hair in desperate need of washing. "His condition's stable," he said.

The faces of the pilots in the waiting room changed from a look of worry and apprehension to one of relief.

"So he's going to be all right?" Elrhone asked hopefully.

The doctor suddenly looked grim. "I'm sorry, but he suffered severe third degree burns, plus overexposure to the vacuum of space. That doesn't include the head trauma. I said he was stable, but he will never fully recover."

Elrhone didn't know what to say.Several emotions enveloped him.Sorrow, guilt, and fear all began to plague him. "What now?"

"Basically, he is a vegetable. With therapy, he may learn to walk again, and if we're lucky, he may be able to use simple words again. But we're looking at years here."

"It's my fault," Elrhone said in sorrow.

"What?"Obviously the doctor hadn't been informed on the conditions of the battle they had just waged.Huos wasn't feeling up to explaining it, either.

It was then that Huos noticed that his best friend and squadron mate Keptar Koolar wasn't there.Huos began to worry.Keptar had evacuated his X-Wing just as Chip had.What if, during the raging battle, Keptar had suffered the same fate as Chip, or worse?

Elrhone broke Huos' chain of thought. "Can I see him?"

"Sure. Follow me."

The doctor only permitted one person at a time to see Chip, due to the fact that there were other operations being commenced in the relatively small emergency room.When Huos saw Chip, he realized that it was not a pretty sight.Bandaged from almost head to toe, Chip was connected to many machines giving him constant life support.What little part of skin that was showing was seriously burned and deformed.

The doctor specified that he needed to finish up with Chip, and recommended that everyone leave.They did.While everyone else went to the debriefing room, Huos went to look for Keptar.Informing Commander Horn, he left for the quest to find his friend.

Huos was told that the pilots that had gone EV had been sent to Medical Bay Four.Huos had absolutely no idea where it was, so it took him some time to find it.Eventually he discovered it and feared the worst.As the door slid open with a hiss, he saw his friend lying on a bed with a machine of some sort attached to his arm.Huos rushed over to him.

"Hey, buddy, you there?" he asked Keptar in desperation.

Keptar turned his head slowly to look at Huos.His eyes were barely open, and it appeared that any light at all would hurt his eyes.

"H-Huos…" the blonde haired man said to Huos weakly. "I'm not gonna make it…"

"Come on, don't talk like that." Huos was begin to be filled with desperation.Not only had the young Chip Loft been left horribly injured and scarred for life, it looked as if his best friend was at the end of his life.

Huos found it hard to look at his good friend.He finally mustered the courage, however, and looked into his eyes…only to find Keptar grinning wildly back at him. "Fooled ya'"

"What in the Sith?"

Suddenly Keptar sat up, removing the contraption on his left wrist. "I'm fine. I just got a little burnt, but this unit took care of it. You fell for it!"

"Ha ha. Come on, we need to get to the debriefing." 

"The Yhuuzhan Vong have been advancing slowly since their attack on Belkadan," Corran said.They were in the debriefing room-a small, oval-shaped room with a a holoprojector sitting in the front.

"The Nestej and Surluss asteroid belts, which are rich in tyrinnium ore and several organic components, have been completely captured by the Yhuuzhan Vong."

"Why are we so worried about those asteroid belts?" Keptar asked lightly. "Why don't we just let them have it? Post defensive forces around their advancing vector to avoid any more planets to be captured, and sit back and watch. I don't want to risk my tail for a bunch of miner's paychecks."

The pilots in the room looked at him strangely.The room had a solemn note to it, and Keptar didn't understand why.

"What?" he asked.

"Keptar," Corran paused. "Chip's been severely injured, he's no longer going to be able to fly with the squadron."

Huos saw a tear form at the corner of Elrhone's eye.Huos felt partly responsible for his wingman's outburst.He should have informed Keptar about the basic situation before leading him into the debriefing room.

"Oh," Keptar said quietly.He looked down at the floor for a moment, then looked back up at Corran. "I'm sorry, sir. That outburst was uncalled for."

"Perfectly all right, Keptar," Corran said. "Now let's continue."

"With the Vong occupying these two asteroid belts, they are set up for a direct attack on Dantooine.Although there are no New Republic Forces officially stationed there…" he paused, a look of apprehension spreading across his face. "It will bring them one step closer to our space."

A sense of doom washed over Huos.The Yhuuzhan Vong had a terrible destructive capability, and they obviously had the will to use it.Three worlds had already fallen victim to the onslaught of the alien invaders.How many more would have to fall before the attackers were stopped?Would they ever be stopped?

Corran went on. "Our next assignment will be to travel to the planet Agamar.We are to help defend the world from any preemptive strikes from the Yhuuzhan Vong. You'll also get to have a little shore leave if all goes well."

Corran said the last statement with just a bit of irony.Agamar was being flooded with refugees.The mere thought of vacationing on the world could cause one to laugh out loud.Nonetheless, it would help ease the tensions of military command that had been gradually chipping away at Huos ever since they had reached the front line.The mission would also, unfortunately, bring with it the chaos of lost and frightened people that had lost their homes, loved ones, and basic well-being.

"What about the rest of the pilots?" Wheecher Rekoo' asked. "Will they rendezvous with us before we leave?"

"Hopefully, but with all the panic around the line, there's no guarantee."

"Thank you, sir."

"If that's all the questions, then you are all dismissed."

The squadron left in silence.The loss of Chip had gotten to all of them.It caused a pain they would all have to deal with in their own way, while still trying to survive deadly Yhuuzhan Vong encounters.

"Is this it?" Wheecher asked.

"Is it what?" Huos replied.

"Is this what the death of a person who is so close to you feels like? Is this how it is supposed to feel?"

"How does it feel?"

"It varies. Sometimes it's like a burning inside. Others it's like I had forgotten they were gone and then I remember and it's like I experience the loss all over again."

"Yeah. That's how it feels."

"He's still alive," Challe Monelle', the recently returned squadron's executive officer said.His cold condolences did little to ease the pain in the group sitting around the table in the mess hall.However, he rarely joined the group during mess, so one could consider his presence at least some sort of expression of emotion.

"Wheecher, why are you asking us that?" Huos asked. "Haven't you ever lost anyone close to you before?"

"No, not like this. My pet Shenk died when I was a boy, but besides that…"

"Oh."

The group was silent.Chip was the first real significant loss the group had felt.They had lost two squadron mates earlier in the war, but they had little time to become friends, so their deaths made less of an impact on the lives of the other Aggressors.But Chip…

Perhaps part of the pain wasn't even pain at all, but confusion.Chip wasn't dead, but to them he was.Should they mourn him as if he were lying in his coffin, or lying in a med chamber having the very life in him supported by machines?

Elrhone was feeling the greatest grief of them all.He had hardly said a word since they had returned from the fateful skirmish.He blamed himself for what happened.Huos had tried to convince Elrhone that it was out of his control, but the attempt was for naught.Huos came to the conclusion that Elrhone would heal in time.

"I'm sorry," Keptar said out of the blue.

"Sorry for what?" Huos asked.

"I'm sorry for acting like a jerk during the debriefing."

"You didn't know, Keptar. There's no need to apologize, but if it makes you feel any better, I accept."

Keptar smiled. "Thanks.

Huos lifted his drink of Bakuran ale and proposed a toast. "For all the ones that have fallen, and all that are left to fall, may the Force dwell within us all."

"Agressors, report in," came Corran Horn's voice over the comm.

They had just arrived in the Agamarian system.The planet Agamar sat directly ahead of them like a lonely bubble in the endless pool of space.

"Aggressor Two is nominal."

"Three is ready to fly."

"Four here."

"This is Five, I'm here."

"Aggressor Seven, standing by."

Good.At least they had survived the flight.

"What a squadron," Keptar said dully.

"It'll have to do, Three," Corran retorted.

"Captain, I'm reading anomalous reading bearing down at point oh-two."

"Coralskippers?"

"Wait… Yes, sir. Twelve of them."

"The Yhuuzhan Vong know what a squadron's supposed to consist of."

"Cut the chatter. All right, Aggressors, it seems they've been waiting for us."

"How would they have known?"

"That's something we'll have to think about later. Lock S-Foils in attack position."

Gracefully, each fighter separated their wings and formed the sleek shape of the trademark fighter of the New Republic.

"Accelerate to attack speed, and lets ram our weapons down their throats."

Huos complied, bringing his X-Wing about to face the invaders.The dark, lumpy fighters closely resembled asteroids, which made them difficult to see visually.Huos moved his targeting reticule over the enemy fighters, and, when the targeting box turned red, unleashed a fury of lasers.Most of them skipped across the fighters singular shields, but those that made it through caused major damage.

However, the fighter was still alive, and he had his sights set on the New Republic pilot that had just tried to kill him.Huos immediately realized it and inverted his fighter sharply.He was sure it wasn't enough, however.Huos winced as he anticipated the shower lasers that would result in his death.But those shots never came.

Huos turned back to the fighter, and concluded that his weapons were out.He briefly pondered the ethics of finishing off the target, but only briefly.Then, he locked on to the target and fired his lasers once again, finishing the fighter off once and for all.

Huos made two more kills before the skirmish was over and the squadron regrouped.

"Well," Keptar said. "I'll have two more coralskippers to paint on my X-Wing when we get back to base."

Huos laughed. "Isn't it rough being an ace?"

The first place the squadron ventured to was the New Republic Briefing and Dispatch Center.The two-story oval building gleamed against the Agamarian sun.It was the best furnished building in the vicinity.

Numerous hovercars buzzed to and fro, some casually, others not so casually, obviously late to an important event.

They entered the building and proceeded to where they were directed.When they arrived to the correct office, they were greeted by two New Republic naval officers.They informed the six fighter pilots that only Captain Horn could enter.Everyone else would have to wait outside.

"We travel all the way over here for nothing, when there's a big sabaac game going at the town square."

"Oh, stop you're wining," Huos replied.

Corran shook hands with Commander Toon Felros, the official New Republic liaison to Agamar.

"Have a seat," Felros said kindly.

Corran complied.

"So I heard you and you're squadron had a run-in with some Yhuuzhan Vong," Kelros said.

"Yes, sir," replied Corran. "It seems some in intelligence might not be who they appear to be."

Kelros looked concerned. "What do you mean?"

"They attacked just after we reverted to realspace. They knew we were coming."

Kelros was silent for a moment. "So you're saying you suspect that there are undercover Yhuuzhan Vong agents posing as New Republic officers and such?"

"Yes, sir. That's exactly what I'm saying."

Kelros stroked his chin. "Well, that disconcerting."

"Yes, sir."

Kelros grinned strangely, looking at Corran like a predator stalking it's prey.Leaning forward, he said, "It's more disconcerting for you than you realize."

Corran realizes that the Commander was not normal.When reaching out through the Force, Corran had not sensed anything emanating from the New Republic officer.He had thought it strange, but had concluded that the officer was perhaps less visible for a perfectly viable reason.

Then Corran remembered that Yhuuzhan Vong could not be sensed through the Force.

Quickly, Corran stood up, pushing his seat to the floor.The imposter lunged at him, likewise jumbling the furniture separating the two warriors.Corran pulled his lightsaber from his belt and ignited it at the enemy.The alien darted to the side, however, missing the blade completely.

Corran watched as the intruder showed his true form.The skin on the invader's body began to peel back, revealing the mutilated body of a Yhuuazhan Vong warrior.

"I was ordered to kill the Jedi," he uttered to Corran before attacking once again.Corran dodged and caught the enemy off-guard, slicing his lightsaber through the alien'back.

By that time the two guards had entered the room, closely followed by the Aggressors.

"What happened?" one of the guards asked.

"He-" was all Corran could say before the once thought to be dead Yhuuzhan Vong warrior sprang upward and punched Corran in the face, sending him hurtling toward the others.

Huos pulled out his blaster and shot the alien in the center of the forehead, blowing up the rest of the skull.Although Huos was training to be a Jedi, the blaster was still his weapon of choice, and it had proven itself again.

"Thanks, Huos," Corran said as he got back to his feet, wiping blood from his nose. "I didn't see that one coming."

"I couldn't sense him through the Force," Huos said.

Keptar laughed. "Oh, come on, Huos. You can't sense anything through the Force. You just started you're training a few weeks ago."

Huos smiled.Keptar was only partially right.He could sense **some **things through the Force, but the Yhuuzhan Vong obviously wasn't one of them.

"I couldn't either," Corran replied to Huos.It made Huos relieved to learn that he couldn't sense the imposter, either.

"Do you think he was responsible for the Yhuuzhan Vong knowing our arrival time?" Elrhone asked.

"Probaly," the leader of the squadron replied. "But who knows how far up in power these imposters have been situated?"

"Maybe Chief Fey'lya is a Yhuuzhan Vong," Keptar volunteered.

Corran laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised."

The image looked like something that came from a horror story.Huos, Keptar, and Elrhone could only watch as the riots broke loose, people were killed, and buildings were being flattened.

The events had been broadcasting over the holonet for days.Every hour the insidious terror of the Yhuuzhan Vong threat perverted the society of Agamar more and more.People were being shot in the streets, droid manufacturing plants were being destroyed in an attempt to appease the technology hating invaders, and riots were being held against the government.And there was nothing Huos could do.

Some patriots would say that a good role-model would make the galaxy become safe again.Some would say that if the plans against the Yhuuzhan Vong were less controversial and prejudiced that the riots would stop.But the truth was, there was little hope for the morale of the galaxy, unless of course the New Republic was victorious.But the outlook wasn't a good one.

There was no glorious defeat against the Yhuuzhan Vong yet.There was no squadron full of brave pilots that were decisively driving the enemy back.All there was was hopelessness.

The galaxy was facing an enemy perhaps even more terrifying than the Galactic Empire had been.And it was very possible that the New Republic would eventually be replaced with an even newer one.

Two days later the squadron lifted off, in response to more pressing needs.Huos was relieved to disembark from the doomed planet.

"Well, that was depressing," Keptar said.Huos couldn't help but laugh out loud at Keptar's remark.Even Elrhone laughed a bit, which surprised Huos.Apparently Elrhone was gradually recovering from the shock and guilt thrown upon him since Chip's unfortunate injuries during combat.

Maybe there was a silver lining in the distance, but it was greatly overshadowed by the Yhuuzhan Vong.

The blue hyperspace tunnel seemingly stretched forever before him.They had been in transit for almost three hours, and Huos was getting restless.He had never enjoyed long, grueling hyperspace runs, and he doubted anyone else did either.Basically, it wasn't fun.

They were on their way back to the line, where there were reports of a massive Yhuuzhan Vong offensive massing.The news of Yhuuzhan Vong spies would hamper even more suspicion in the chain of command.

"How much longer?" Keptar deliberately whined.

Huos glanced at his chronometer. "About an hour."

"Ohhhhh…"

Ignoring Keptar's annoying sounds, Huos addressed Captain Horn. "Sir, are there any more details on the situation?"

"All I know is that there are reports of a fleet amassing around Belkadan. Rumors are they're headed straight for us."

"How did those rumors get there?" Elrhone asked. "I haven't heard of too many Vong defectors."

"I know," Corran replied. "Which means that the Yhuuzhan Vong spies have implanted them."

"Why would they want to give us vital tactical information?" Huos inquired.

"They wouldn't," Corran said. "Unless it would give them some sort of an advantage."

"What kind of an advantage is that?" Elrhone asked.

"Well, if they had us convinced they were going to attack our front line fleet, we would strengthen our defenses and expect them to attack. That would leave other places open for invasion."

"They're not going to attack the fleet at all," Elrhone said. "They're going to pass us right by and strike somewhere else."

"Yep," Corran agreed.

"What planet would they want?" Huos asked.

"Dantooine's in their line off sight," Keptar said.

"No, I don't think so," Elrhone replied. "They need more forces than they have in the entire. The last invasion seemed to be preemptive. What's in the galaxy now is just moving in. It'll be some time before they take Dantooine."

"So what else is there?" Huos asked.

"It would seem what they most need is durrilium ore.The asteroid field Jentser 3 is rich in it. Even richer than the Nestej and Surlujj belts were."

"Doesn't the Jentser 3 asteroid belt support a substantial race of colonists on some of the larger asteroids?" Corran inquired.

"Yes," Elrhone said.

"We'd better hurry," Huos warned.

The blue tunnel collapsed one hour later, replaced by thousands of stars that made up only a miniscule fraction of the cosmos.

"Mon Rema, this is Commander Corran Horn, come in." There was a brief silence before the reply.

"We read you, Captain." It was a gruff male voice. "You are cleared for landing."

"Thank you. And we need to talk to Admiral Nestev right away."

"Good news," the Admiral told Corran as he walked into the office. "We're getting four replacement pilots within the hour. You'll still only have ten members, but it's better than six."

"Thank you, sir," Corran replied, then went on. "Sir, I think I know where the next Yhuuzhan Vong attack will be."

The admiral looked confused. "Of course. We all know. They're going to attack us."

"No, sir. That intelligence information is false. I strongly suspect that their next target will be theJentser 3 asteroid belt."

"I'm embarrassed to say that I don't know the details of that location. Would you fill me in?"

"It's an asteroid belt rich in durrilium ore. It also houses a large space colonies on some of the larger planetoids."

"And you're confident this is where they will strike next?"

"I'd bet my X-Wing on it, sir."

"I'll have my strategists devise a plan immediately. You're dismissed."

Corran smiled. "Thanks you, sir."

"What makes you so sure that Admiral Nestev isn't a Vong?" Keptar asked Corran during the briefing for the defense for Jenster 3.

"I can sense him through the Force. The Vong have no existence in the Force, so they can't be sensed."

"Oh, I see," Keptar said, trying to make it appear as if he understood."

"It's obviously too deep for you," Huos said.

"Obviously," Keptar said, breaking out into a laugh.

Corran continued the explanation. "The fleet will take cover behind the largest asteroid, Vinius, it's called, and wait. Once the Yhuuzhan Vong come, we pounce."

"Seems like a pretty simple plan," Elrhone chimed in. "Think it'll work?"

"It has to. We have no other options with this little amount of time."

"Oh."

"We also have four new members that will be flying with us," Corran said. "Killit Vamar' and Amria Korchette, whose transport was late in arriving. Nestee' Jordo, a Nemoidian, and Jolocca Toboth, a Wookie. Any more questions? All right. Then get to your fighters, and may the Force be with you."

Huos got up to leave and got a better look at the new members.He saw Killit Vamar' first.A Quarren, he was native to the planet Mon Calamari.His somewhat grotesque facial features were almost completely overshadowed by the bones and weapons hanging from his belt.

He looked at a much fairer sight next.Amria Korchette was a native from Thyferra, the New Republic's major supplier of bacta.She was born and raised among the most noble of the planet, and he had heard rumors that she could be a bit snooty at times.

The Wookie was, well, obviously a Wookie.Its dark black fur covered over is rank badge.He roared enthusiastically and left the briefing room.

The Nemoidian came up to Huos quickly. "Hey," the alien said to Huos. "I was wondering, could you help me with some piloting skills after this mission engagement?"

Huos wondered why Nestee was asking this.Was he a terrible pilot?Would he even survive the day?Huos would hate to see someone get vaped on their first day as being a member of the squadron.Of course, it was also easier to cope with the loss.

"Did Commander Horn approve it?" Huos asked.

"He recommended it."

He must really have been bad.Huos was no ace himself.

"Sure."

The Nemoidian smiled. "Thank you."

"Ok, people, this is how we're going to be doing it," Corran informed the nervous pilots, waiting anxiously in their cockpits for the signal to enter hyperspace. "We jump into the system and hide behind Telgos, a large satellite of the main colony, and-"

"We wait?" Keptar cut in.

"Yes," Corran replied, slightly agitated. "We wait. The Yhuuzhan Vong will hopefully jump in system and head for the colony. We intercept and engage the fighters. Our heavy cruisers will deal with their heavy cruisers. No heroics. This is purely dog-fighting unless otherwise specified. Got it?"

The squadron members acknowledged.Just then, the signal came in to enter hyperspace, and once again they set off for the oblivion that was called war.

The plan flowed perfectly for the first few minutes.The ships, although largely contrasted in size, all gracefully exited hyperspace and glided to the predetermined destination.Then they waited.That part seemed to go on forever.

"How long is this going to take?" Keptar asked.

"Keptar! For the last time keep radio silence!" Huos smiled.It was Corran who yelled.He had obviously had enough of Keptar.

Keptar paused for a moment. "Sorry."

Suddenly Huos's radar screen brightened with red.He was picking up a massive Yhuuzhan Vong fleet moving ino the system.

"This is it," Corran broadcasted.

They waited in an eerie silence.Huos played out the expected situation in his mind, hoping he'd make it out alive.

"You all right, Jestee?" Huos asked.

The Nemoidian gulped. "Yeah."

"You'll do fine."

Then the situation went horribly wrong.

The Yhuuzhan Vong diverted from their expected course.Instead of heading for the colony, they were headed straight for the fleet itself!

They hadn't prepared for this.They hadn't had time to run simulations of improbable situations.And with all the new pilots…

"Lock S-Foils ion attack formation!" Corran cried.

"Someone sold us out!" Keptar yelled.

"Cut the chatter, Agressor 3. Break into flight groups and ram you're lasers down their throats."

The squadron obeyed, moving with a grace not seen since they were still a fresh group of pilot.Up until that point the squadron had been cut in half.Now that they were almost whole again they flew with confidence.

There were three flight groups, each consisting of two or three pilots.They did not have an even twelve, so they could not break up into the traditional four-fighter formation.

Huos was with Wheecher and Jestee, but not for long.Once they broke into the Yhuuzhan Vong torrent, it was every man for himself.

Huos watched in horror as the New Republic fleet was being demolished.There was nothing he could do in his one-man fighter except engage coralskippers.But he made sure he did that with a vengeance.

Corran glanced at his radar screen.There were only seven Agressors left.That was terrible.But the most gut-wrenching part of it all was that he didn't know who they were!The only other pilot he was sure was still alive was Comander Monelle', who was faithfully on Corran's wing with every twist and turn of the battle.

"Challe?" Corran asked.

"Yes, sir?"

"We're losing."

"I know."

Huos was under heavy fire.Nestee and Wheecher were both dead, and there was no other ally near him.His X-Wing buckled with each hit, it's shields gradually weakening.He feared the inevitable.

Suddenly there was a bright flash.All of his systems were dead.It was now or never.Huos flipped a latch and was ejected out of the doomed fighter into the emptiness of space.

Elrhone saw his friend and the precarious position he was in.It brought him back to the fateful day where he was not able to save Chip.

"Elrhone, I'm under heavy fire! I can't get to Huos!" It was Keptar's voice.

"You gonna be all right?"

"Hey, it's me!"

A coralskipper was bearing down on Huos.Huos closed his eyes at the horrible anticipation…

Elrhone had the coralskipper that was attacking his helpless friend in his sights.

"This one's for you, Chip!" he cried as he unleashed a proton torpedo.The projectile streamed with a brilliant blue light and hit the already slightly damaged fighter, blowing it to pieces.

Elrhone leaned back in his seat with a sigh of relief.Finally he had redeemed himself for the tragedy that had happened to Chip.

The decimated fleet silently returned home through hyperspace.Aggressor squadron had lost three pilots- Wheecher, Nestee, and Jolocca.

"They knew we were coming," Keptar said through the com-link.

"It was Nestev, I know it was," Elrhone said. "He betrayed us."

"But he's not a Vong," Coran said. "I can sense him through the Force."

There was a moment of silence before another pilot spoke up.

"The Peace Brigade."

It was a gruff voice and it took Corran a moment to realize that it was Killit.

"The Peace Brigade?" Corran asked.

"Yes," the Quarren replied. "They're the ones who attacked my transport. They allied themselves with the Yhuuzhan Vong."

"You think the Admiral's part of the Peace Brigade?" Keptar asked Corran.

"I'd bet my X-Wing on it."

The entire squadron stormed into Nestev's office after landing on the ship.Nestev looked up from his chair, bewildered.

"What?" he asked innocently, masking the fear of having been caught.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Corran accused. "Because of you three of my pilots are dead and one is injured."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Of course he wouldn't admit being a member of the Peace Brigade.Why would he?Corran had no solid leads, only a hunch.But as a Jedi Knight, his hunches were often good ones.

Suddenly another man walked in.It was Inspector Solor, the highest ranking law enforcement official in the New Republic.

"Admiral Nestev, you are under arrest for high treason," the newly arrived human male said.

"On what grounds?" Nestev scoffed.

"We have been monitoring you're actions for quite some time. We have seen your meetings and contacts. We have all the proof we would ever need to convict you."

The Admiral suddenly changed moods, apparently acknowledging that he was cornered, both literally and figuratively.

"You're all fools!" he cried. "The Yhuuzhan Vong will win the war! I'm allied with the winning side!"

Just then two armed guards entered the room.Inspector Solor waved them over to Nestev.

"Throw him in the brig."

The surviving pilots once again sat in the café.But for some reason, their moods were better.They had once again seen much death and destruction, but they had done some good.They were one step closer to winning the war.

Huos sat across from Elrhone. "Thanks again," he said. "I wouldn't have made it out of there without you."

"Your welcome."

"Chip would be proud."

Elrhone smiled. "Thanks."


End file.
